parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears meet Tarzan part 5
later that night Tarzan ashamed of what happened looks at his reflection in the water Kala Tarzan what are you doing Tarzan why am i so different Sunni this is like the time Hercules felt different when he was turned mortal Kala becuase youre covered with mud thats why Tarzan no Kerchak said i didnt belong in the Kala close your mouth Tarzan Kerchak said i didnt belong in the family Kala nevermind what Kerchak said now hold still she wipes the mud off him Sunni i dont think Kerchak meant what he said he was just worried during the stampede Tarzan but look at me Kala i am and do you know what i see i see two eyes like mine and a nose somewhere ah here two ears what else Tarzan two hands Kala thats right now close your eyes forget what you see what do you feel Tarzan my heart Kala come here Tarzan your heart Kala see theyre exactly the same Kerchak just cant see that Tarzan i ll make him see it i ll be the best ape ever Kala oh i bet you will Sunni thats the spirit Tarzan we gotta train you Phil Collins oh the power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise all these things will come to you in time on this journey that youre making therell be answers that you seek he tries to tie up the legs of a spoonbill but fails and Sunni shakes her head in disappointment and its you who will climb that mountain its you who will reach the peak Son of Man look to the sky lift your spirit set it free someday youll walk tall with pride Son of Man a man in time youll be Tarzan then swings with a vine but falls in a swamp and escapes hungry crocodiles that get ready to attack him though theres no one there to guide you no one to take your hand but Terk offers Tarzan her hand but with faith and understanding youll journey from boy to man Son of Man look to the sky lift your spirit set it free someday youll walk tall with pride Son of Man a man in time youll be in learning you will teach in teaching you will learn youll find your place beside the ones you love and all the things you dreamed of the visons that you saw the time is drawing near now its yours to claim it all and Tantor spins Tarzan up in the air and now Tarzan is a full grown man in a loan cloth shirtless and he surfs down the trees and and ties a python to it the python snaps at Tarzan but is unable to touch him with his teeth Phil Collins Son of Man look to the sky lift your spirit set it free someday youll walk tall with pride son of man a man in time youll be oh nookey aro oh nookey aro Son of Man Son of Mans a man for all to see Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs